<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how you like that ice cream??? by mattfilms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319805">how you like that ice cream???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattfilms/pseuds/mattfilms'>mattfilms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JossTay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictional, JossTay - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, explicit - Freeform, mature content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattfilms/pseuds/mattfilms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After from being a busy person, Tawan had a break from his work &amp; when he just woke up &amp; he never thought that his Boyfriend, Joss, is at his unit &amp; will bringing him food &amp; as well will saviour him as well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how you like that ice cream???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely fictional &amp; I hope you enjoy this oneshot smut au💯💯💯🔥🔥🔥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a tiring month for Tawan &amp; luckily after the projects, interviews, &amp; as well as from shoots. Here is right now at his unit, spending his break cause he deserve it &amp; last he miss one person. Speaking of him, he looks at the wall clock &amp; it's already 4pm so it means he slept for almost the whole day. Well it's not bad at all cause he had almost sleepless nights so he deserve it. He decide to get up &amp; went to living room &amp; was shookt on what he saw.</p>
<p>"Do you miss me?" Joss said to Tawan</p>
<p>He just look at his boyfriend... yes boyfriend</p>
<p>The public doesn't know that Joss &amp; Tawan are boyfriends but their friends known it especially Earth &amp; Newwie</p>
<p>Anyways, when he realize it is really him, he went to him &amp; hugged him</p>
<p>"I missed you a lot" Tawan said</p>
<p>"I missed you too" Joss said</p>
<p>Then Joss kiss him on the forehead &amp; Tawan joined him in the sofa &amp; Joss hugged him &amp; then they cuddle for a while</p>
<p>"Have you eaten na?" Joss asked</p>
<p>"Not yet!" Tawan answered</p>
<p>Immediately Joss stand up &amp; go to the kitchen &amp; brings out something &amp; Tawan smiled because it was their favorite dish</p>
<p>"Did you made our favorite dish?" Tawan asked</p>
<p>"Yup, since I know your break starts today so I made &amp; bring your favorite dish" Joss explained</p>
<p>"Thanks, love" Tawan said</p>
<p>"Your welcome love" Joss answered then kiss the lad infront of him in the cheeks</p>
<p>They enjoyed eating the dish Joss made &amp; the living room was fulled of smiles, laughters, &amp; cuddles. When they noticed they finished Tawan present himself to wash the dishes &amp; Joss to lie down on Tawan's  bedroom. When Tawan was finished washing the dishes, he went to the bedroom &amp; he saw his boyfriend sleeping so he bend to look over &amp; analyze the peaceful state of his boyfriend &amp; then he smiles</p>
<p>"You are really my angel" Tawan said to himself then he gets up &amp; went to the bathroom</p>
<p>He stripped all of his clothes &amp; went to the bath tub which has the view of the busy city of Bangkok &amp; he disn't realize that his boyfriend was naked &amp; joins him in the tub</p>
<p>"What are you thinking of babe?" Joss ask Tawan</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing" Tawan answered </p>
<p>"Are you sure Tawan Vihokratana???" Joss ask again</p>
<p>"Yes, Joss Way-ar Sangngern" Tawan answeres</p>
<p>"Then,  I won't mind to do this" Joss said &amp; entered his middle finger in Tawan's hole</p>
<p>"Fuck, it's so warm love" Tawan moaned</p>
<p>"It's still fucking tight babe" Joss whispers Tawan then licks the lad's earlobe </p>
<p>"Ahhh fuck, Joss I missed this" Tawan said</p>
<p>"I missed this too" Joss said</p>
<p>Then Tawan fix his position which he turn in order to face Joss, &amp; without any thoughts he kissed the lad infront of him with full of passionate, &amp; the lad infront of him answered back with passion </p>
<p>Basically, they're making out in the bath tub with a view of the city &amp; they don't care cause what matters most in they missed each other &amp; they want to make love to each other. </p>
<p>They stop making out when they are out of breath &amp; Tawan can feel that Joss's dick is so hard under the cold water in the bath tub. </p>
<p>"Someone wants to lick the ice cream" Tawan whispers to Joss</p>
<p>"Then lick it babe" Joss said</p>
<p>When Tawan heared that he gets out the bath tub with also his dick so hard &amp; guiding Joss to stand up from the bath tub &amp; when he stand up he brought Joss in the shower &amp; there he cornered Joss in the wall &amp; make out then went to the lad's neck &amp; sucks the nipples both left &amp; right and Tawan can hear where the moans of the love of his life.  </p>
<p>"Shit... Fuck suck it hard babe" Joss moans</p>
<p>Then after the nipples, he leaves mark on Joss's abs until he reach Joss's hard rock dick. He pumps it slowly with one of his hands &amp; looking at his boyfriend's reaction. </p>
<p>"Fuck... babe suck it....suck it SO--FUCKKK!!!" joss moans so loud when Tawan did a deep throat &amp; sucks his dick. Sometimes Tawan licks the eggs of Joss then goes back on giving a BJ to Joss.  When Joss can feel he is cumming, he gets Tawan's hair &amp; pulls him up &amp; then kissed him passionately tasting his own pre cum.</p>
<p>"I don't want to cum yet" Joss said</p>
<p>Then he &amp; Tawan changed position which Tawan is now pinned him in the wall &amp; then leaves mark on the collar bone of Tawan </p>
<p>"Love...FUCKKKK... feelsss sooo gooodd" Tawan moans</p>
<p>Joss went to his nipples &amp; sucks it so hard which makes Tawan in pain &amp; pleasured till he goes down &amp; went he reach the lad's hard rock dick in front of him, he sucks &amp; goes deep throat it which makes Tawan rolled his eyes because of immerse pleasure, then after that Joss sucks for a while then he puts his middle finger once again in Tawan's hole &amp; fingers him then adding another finger &amp; another finger which makes Tawan moad out loud &amp; as well when Joss hits his prostate then when he knows he was prep. He removes his fingers then without hesitating he puts his dick inside Tawan which make the lad to moan out loud. Joss didn't move but Tawan was already pleasing</p>
<p>"Love please fuck me, fuck me now" Tawan moans</p>
<p>"Are you sure Tay?" Joss ask</p>
<p>Tawan looks at Joss then kissed him</p>
<p>"Fuck me now...Fuck me now so bad" Tawan said</p>
<p>When he heard that he fuck Tawan the way he wants to be fucked </p>
<p>"Yess baby like thatt...AHHH...FUCKKK...fuck me harder baby" Tawan moans</p>
<p>"Fuckkk...baby....your is still tight... hot &amp; tight but my dick likes it a lot....." Joss moans</p>
<p>The bathroom was filled with kisses, skin slapping &amp; moans.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck baby.... I love your ass so much" Joss said then slap it hard</p>
<p>"Fuckkk baby!" Tawan moans</p>
<p>"Oh shit! I'm coming" Joss said </p>
<p>"Shit! I'm also near" Tawan said too</p>
<p>With a little few thrust Joss cum inside of Tawan &amp; Tawan cums without touching his dick &amp; which was scattered around the wall and in his stomach. They were catching their breathes &amp; kissed each other &amp; the naughty they did was when Joss gets some Tawan's cum &amp; eats it &amp; then kissed Tawan.</p>
<p>"How You Like That Ice Cream?" Joss ask</p>
<p>"It's so fucking delicious" Tawan answered</p>
<p>Then they mkaed out under the shower &amp; after they clean, they cuddle in the bed until they fall asleep because of the tiredness from the best pleasure they had</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>